


And Then There Was You

by StoriesoftheStars



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: College AU, Drinking, F/M, Fluff, Hance - Freeform, M/M, New Year's Eve, like a lot of fluff, shallura - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-01
Updated: 2017-01-01
Packaged: 2018-09-13 21:12:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9142426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StoriesoftheStars/pseuds/StoriesoftheStars
Summary: A chance meeting at a college party turns into something much more for Hunk and Lance.





	

Hunk weaved through the mass of dancing bodies filling the entire ground floor of the house. The press of the sweaty, overheating, mostly drunk college students was suffocating, and even his thin t-shirt was sweltering. His own solo cup remained full in his hand, sloshing uncontrollably whenever he bumped or was bumped by another partygoer. 

“Sorry, man!” a particularly wasted guy practically shouted in Hunk’s ear. He was swaying dangerously on his feet, and Hunk led him to a couch before he fell and concussed himself. Tossing his cheap alcohol into a garbage bag, he made towards the exit. 

He hadn’t wanted to come, not really, but the invite from Allura had made him reconsider his initial choice to steer clear of come-if-you-feel-like-it-and-bring-six-friends parties, which ended more often than not in campus-wide hangovers. His neighbour and friend Pidge’s constant nagging had been a factor as well. Friends or not, however, Hunk had a boatload of homework he’d barely touched, and he had to work all day Sunday. He was barely keeping up with his rent and utilities now, and tuition was always a struggle. _Not that tuition will be a problem if I fail all of my courses, _he thought.__

__In the process of slipping out unnoticed, a familiar voice called his name. Wincing, Hunk turned to face not only Pidge, but Allura and Shiro, both senior students pursuing their PhDs. There would be no escape._ _

__“You can’t be leaving already,” Pidge protested, pouting. Her hands lay accusingly on her hips, and her unnecessary volume made it clear that she had been drinking. Hunk saw nothing wrong with that, but Pidge was a lightweight to the bitter end. She'd probably had one beer, and already her slightly crazy and wholly filterless side had sprung out of hiding. A smile sneaked onto Hunk's face despite himself._ _

__"There _is _this thing called homework, Pidgeon," Hunk said, adjusting the headband that held his hair back. "Sort of an important part of the whole school experience." Pidge scoffed in disgust as Allura moved fluidly behind Hunk to gently but insistently nudge him back in the direction of the party. Shiro offered another solo cup, shrugging innocently. With a groan, Hunk gave in.___ _

____"It's practically Christmas, Hunk. Take a little time for yourself," Allura sang, handing custody over to Pidge. The little gremlin giggled, though sober she would deny such an embarrassing sound, and grabbing his free hand Pidge dragged Hunk back into the fray. He sent an imploring look over his shoulder, at the mercy of the tipsy genius steering him far from responsibility. Allura laughed, and Shiro sent him an encouraging smile. He whispered something in her ear, and then they were walking off hand in hand, presumably looking for an empty room._ _ _ _

____"Drink responsibly!" Shiro shouted over the thumping bass._ _ _ _

____— — —_ _ _ _

____Pidge, as Hunk soon discovered, did not know the meaning of "drink responsibly"._ _ _ _

____Hunk sipped from his cup slowly, wrinkling his nose at the mildly gross, cheap beer. His friend didn't seem to have a problem with it. Pidge was singing Disney songs, sitting upside down on the couch that they had claimed, her glasses dangling precariously from her green converse sneaker. She had discovered an old Gameboy under the couch, and was trying to maneuver a frog in a top hat across a metropolis. Her fingers were clumsy, and she seemed to think that the frog was responsible for her failures. Hunk snorted beer out his nose at each new combination of curses that Pidge strung together drunkenly between verses of "I'll Make a Man Out of You"._ _ _ _

____"Stupid-ass clusterfuck trailer nugget— Stop falling in the goddamn manholes!" She tossed the game onto the couch cushions in disgust. Hunk raised an eyebrow at Pidge's grumpy expression.  
"Graduated with a 4.9 GPA and an ancient, well dressed frog is too much for you to handle," he said, shaking his head in disappointment. Eyes widening, Pidge snatched the game back, slamming the controls with a vengeance. She retrieved her glasses, brows furrowing in concentration, determined to protect her honour. Stretching, Hunk stood. He left her to focus, and while he was walking away he heard Pidge call for more booze. As her friend, Hunk couldn't in good conscience let her become completely hammered, given her current—albeit comical—state. _ _ _ _

____As he stretched his legs, Hunk thought of his engineering project with a wince. The weekend was still young, he supposed, and Hunk didn't foresee a hangover in his near future. He could practically feel the killer headache that was waiting for Pidge on Saturday morning. Maybe he'd make her pity cookies instead of doing homework._ _ _ _

____A commotion from the next room caught his attention. _How big is this house? _Hunk wondered, his tiny apartment coming to mind. He entered curiously, stepping around a spilled drink, trying not to squash on anyone's toes. Against the far wall, a small stage-like platform was set up, the light catching a glittery karaoke machine. A tall, thin boy was pushed onto the stage, laughing, a small group around him cheering. Hunk leaned against the wall adjacent to the door, crossing his arms.___ _ _ _

______The guy squatted low on the platform to select his song, and from his position Hunk could see that he had a nice butt. _What are you doing, Hunk? At least learn the guy's name before you start eyeing his ass. _Flushing, Hunk looked away. Finally, the guy straightened, surveying the small group assembled before him. A giddy grin stole across his face, the lights flashing on his teeth and making his skin glow a rich bronze. He tucked a loose strand of his short hair behind his ear, grabbing the mic as the music started. His hips swayed to the beat, and a faint blush was visible on his cheeks. The heat in the room suddenly seemed to increase, and Hunk rubbed his arms nervously, gaze locked on the boy. In a totally-not-creepy way.___ _ _ _ _ _

________It wasn't a song Hunk had heard before, a different style than he usually listened to. Hunk's heart was beating in time with the steady bass, his head nodding. The boy opened his mouth, and Hunk was sure that his jaw dropped. He had been expecting a drunken, average performance by a dude trying to impress his friends. He was most definitely not expecting this._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________His voice flowed as if it had been dying to escape, like it was meant to be released. It enchanted the room, puncturing the awed silence with its clear ring. The melody was like a breath of fresh air. Like the world after rain. Hunk was transfixed, eyes glued to the stage. He was like a siren, come to seduce them all with his honey-sweet voice, to crash their ships and drag them into the deep. At that moment, Hunk would have gone willingly._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________He was mesmerizing. The song itself was something about a relationship that had broken apart, trying to move on but wondering what you could have done differently. The boy kept both hands on the microphone, his voice raw and full of emotion, as if he were singing of an old wound that had yet to heal. As the song ended, Hunk felt his body pause in anticipation, hungry for more. Expectant. The boy smiled, laughing at something someone in front of him had said. He looked over the heads of the small crowd, beaming as they cheered._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________His eyes met Hunk's. For a moment, Hunk thought he was imagining it. He stared like an idiot before he realized what he was doing. Severing the eye contact, he looked down, embarrassed. He chanced another glance, but the boy had hopped down from the platform. Trying to dispel the rush of disappointment he felt, Hunk left the room, setting a course for the coolers. He pulled two juice boxes from the ice, the unexpected discovery making him smile. Pidge would thank him the next morning. Or she wouldn't. It was hard to tell with her._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"Hey," a voice said from behind him. Hunk whirled, dropping the juice in surprise. The boxes hit the floor with a soft thunk, and he froze. _It was him. The guy. The siren. _____ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________________"Sorry!" He yelped, and they both bent to grab the boxes. Their fingers brushed, and their heads bumped together. Standing, Hunk rubbed the back of his skull._  
"Sorry—"  
"No, I'm sorry—"  
"Are you okay?"  
"Fine—uh, doyouwantajuicebox?" Hunk spluttered, offering him one. He winced at his own awkwardness. The guy smiled shyly, taking it and jabbing the straw in. He had really nice eyes.  
"Thanks," he said, taking a sip. His nose scrunched adorably. Crap, Hunk was in trouble. The guy offered his free hand. "Name's Lance." 

__________— — —_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________________Lance, it turned out, loved fruit punch with a passion. He also seemed to get a kick out of Pidge, who still hadn't beaten her game and who took a break to drink juice and lick her wounds._  
Lance was a Leo. He didn't mind spiders but thought beetles were tiny demons. He had four siblings and a dog named Mack at home. He loved red jellybeans and was indifferent to all other types but hated the purple ones with a passion. He played the trumpet and kazoo. He was allergic to strawberries and this pissed him off. He was a Gryffindor. He went to the university and studied music. He wanted to get into the recording industry or teaching and flushed red when Hunk complimented his voice. He played videogames instead of sleeping. He was born in Cuba. The ocean made him happy. The stars made him happy, too. His laugh was contagious and his smile was dazzling. He wanted to know about Hunk, his life, what made him tick. He also wanted to know if he was being annoying.  
"I'm sorta drunk," he shrugged. "I hope I'm not an asshat when I'm drunk."  
His freckles covered his face like constellations. His eyes sparkled, reflected his mood. He had long, thin fingers and he kept weaving them together and unwinding them. Hunk wanted to see if his own fingers fit in the spaces between Lance's. 

__________Eventually Lance and Pidge drank more alcohol and discovered that their drunk selves complimented each other nicely. Lance ran around with Pidge riding piggyback and screaming "Fear me!", waving her arms like a baboon. He promised to bring his kazoo next time. They had a contest to see who could hold a handstand for longer. Face red, Lance had lost his balance, taking Pidge out with him. He insisted that it was a tie, seeing as they had hit the ground at the same time. Lance laid his head in Hunk's lap and stared up at him, an angelic expression on his face. Then he proceeded to tell the dirtiest joke Hunk had ever heard. Pidge fell off the couch._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________— — —_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________For the rest of the week, Hunk was distracted. He kept hearing Lance's laugh, seeing him around every corner. His project turned out fine, although he finished it at four in the morning the day it was due. The snow kept falling, and his power went out for eight hours. Hunk could hear Pidge yelling at the hydro company over the phone through his walls, while Pidge's roommate Keith came over to Hunk's to play poker with Oreos. The radio stations all switched to Christmas music, and Pidge yelled about that, too. _I wonder if Lance likes Christmas. I wonder if Lance would like this keychain. I wonder if I'll ever see Lance again. _____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________— — —_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Hunk was trudging through the park after work, killing a few minutes before his train was supposed to arrive. He shoved his mittened hands into his puffy coat, shivering against the wind. It was cold, the snow crunching beneath his boots. The trees looked like they were covered in frosting, and thick flakes fell lazily onto his tongue._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________________He thought he heard someone call his name, and paused for a moment before shrugging and continuing on. Suddenly, he was almost tackled from behind. "Hunk!" A jubilant voice squealed, arms wrapping around his body in a bear hug. Hunk tensed, losing his balance in the ice. He fell into the unplowed snow to the sides of the path, the impact softened by the powder.  
"Lance?" Hunk said incredulously, his hat falling into his face.  
"Hunk!" Lance said again, laughing. "Sorry, man, I got excited. How are you?" He rolled to the side, flopping on his back in the snow. His breath puffed above his face, and he turned his head to the side to look at Hunk, beaming. He brushed snow from his cheeks, red with the cold. Hunk felt his entire face light up like a Christmas tree. _ _ _ _ _

____________They laid there for a long time, talking, laughing. They shared cookies that Lance had bought. Hunk promised he would make Lance better ones. Lance got tangled in his long, striped scarf as he tried to stand, causing him to fall again and start their laughter all over._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________They both missed their trains. Lance suggested walking back, and Hunk wasn't about to refuse. The tall boy linked their arms together, tugging Hunk excitedly along with him. The trees throughout the park and around the city were wrapped in bright, multicoloured lights, and as they made their way through the streets they stared at the shining decorations inside the lobbies of high rises and hanging from lamp posts. Lance led them into a small coffee shop, getting hot chocolates for them both, and they continued on their way in the snow.  
"I always feel like a kid when it snows," Lance said softly, staring at the darkening sky. "I'd never seen it before we moved here from Cuba." He took a sip from his cocoa, the whipped cream on top leaving a mini mustache on his upper lip. He licked it off with a grin. Hunk found himself grinning right back, taken in by all of Lance. Snowflakes collected on his long, dark lashes and in his hair, his laughter ringing in Hunk's ears. _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Hunk walked Lance back to his tiny fifth-floor apartment in the student ghetto, the lights hanging from the small balcony making him smile. They headed up together, and Lance insisted on making dinner for them both. He instructed Hunk to grate cheese while he started making macaroni, dumping the sizable pile that Hunk shredded into the pot with milk and butter. Lance shooed Hunk out of the kitchen while he took over, leaving Hunk to entertain himself. He turned on his radio, belting out the overplayed Christmas music like a pro, voice like bells even when he wasn't trying. He started dancing to "All I Want for Christmas is You", sliding in his socks on the tiled floor. Chuckling, Hunk grabbed a dog-eared paperback from Lance's couch and cracked it open. It was some sort of fantasy epic, and he started when Lance called him for dinner, immersed in the story._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________The food was amazing, gooey and cheesy and everything mac and cheese should be. After having seconds, they set about cleaning the dishes, Hunk washing while Lance dried and put everything away. It was so comfortable, like a dance that they had both been born knowing._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Hunk wandered out onto the balcony, head tilting upwards, snow landing softly on his face. His arms rested on the cool metal of the railing, and the sounds of the city surrounded him. It was chilly in the night air, but Hunk's sweater kept him warm. "Jingle Bell Rock" was playing somewhere nearby, and Hunk hummed to the familiar lyrics. After a moment he sensed Lance beside him, but kept his eyes closed for a few more seconds, opening them slowly to look at him._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________He was staring at Hunk, eyes wide. Lance flushed when Hunk caught him looking, but he didn't avert his gaze. He bit his finger anxiously, obviously nervous. Ever so slowly, Lance leaned towards Hunk, shutting his eyes, bobbing slightly onto his tiptoes. Hunk didn't let himself think, simply tilting his face to meet Lance's soft lips._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________The kiss was electric; it made Hunk's hairs stand on end, set his heart racing. He wrapped his arms around Lance's shoulders, weaving his fingers into Lance's short hair. Lance kissed him hungrily, lips parting. _"Giddy-up jingle horse, pick up your feet, jingle around the clock," _The slightly tinny voice of Bobby Helms spilled out into the night. _"Mix and a-mingle in the jingling feet, that's the jingle bell, that's the jingle bell, that's the jingle bell rock!" _______ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________________It was over before either party would have liked, a quick "wow" escaping Hunk. Lance was blinking, eyes crinkling at the edges.  
"Was that—was that okay?" Lance asked, voice barely a whisper.  
"Better than okay," Hunk breathed. "It's a Christmas miracle." Lance snorted._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________— — —_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________"Three...two...one... HAPPY NEW YEAR!" Voices chorused, the sound of Lance's kazoo tooting excitedly almost drowning out the cheering that followed. He threw his arm around Hunk's shoulders, the party hat on his head slightly askew. Hunk laughed, chest warm. They stood around Pidge and Keith's TV, the Times Square countdown displayed on the screen in front of them. Hunk plucked the kazoo from Lance's mouth, silencing his sound of protest with a deep kiss._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________"I—you—don't think you're off the hook, babe. That kazoo is precious," Lance choked out when Hunk let him come up for air. Rather than argue, Hunk kissed him again. He could hear Pidge hissing at the excess of PDAs between Allura and Shiro and Hunk and Lance. Keith munched on Cheetos, grinning, his mothman t-shirt marred with orange stains._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________Shiro flicked his glass, calling the room to order. He raised it, ugly dad sweater displayed proudly, other hand around Allura's waist. "To 2017!" He said. "New friends and new experiences!" They all raised their cups, drinking deeply._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________"I resolve to keep my glass half full at all times," Lance said, resting his head on Hunk's shoulder and raising his glass again, taking a gulp.  
"Keith resolves to prove the existence of bigfoot to the world," Pidge cackled, sloshing her drink when Keith shoved her good-naturedly.  
"May all of our troubles last as long as our New Year's resolutions," Allura said solemnly.  
"I'm one hundred percent okay with doing nothing worthwhile all year," Pidge snatched a handful of Cheetos from Keith, ignoring as he protested.  
"I resolve to leave the room whenever you all start making out," Keith grumbled.  
Hunk turned his head towards Lance's ear. "I resolve to get plastered with you because I haven't been drunk since last year. And then I will be the best boyfriend in the whole," He planted a kiss on Lance's cheek, "wide," his lips pressed to Lance's neck, "world." Hunk turned Lance's head to kiss his lips. Ignoring Pidge and Keith's groaning, Lance smiled against Hunk's mouth.  
"Sounds like a plan to me." 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! This is a (late) secret santa gift for Elizabeth (@pelvicthrustingmonkeys on tumblr)! I really hope you like it :)  
> Happy New Year everyone!


End file.
